Listed
by Burnwick
Summary: After spending lots of my time at work I decided that it would be funny to see Wufei interact with people as a telemarcketer. Complete


_This story was brought on by my job as a telemarketer, and I decide to put two of the G-Boys mostly Wufei through what I have to go through every day._

_ *Twitch* I just realized right now that I didn't change something originally Gene was Ivan from Priest but I changed it… so the sister comment doesn't make sense but I quickly changed that…and for all of you that didn't know that I didn't that…well now you know..? Yeah?  

Disclaimer: For all to know every character with in this story is not my own I only barrow them from time to time.

_Warnings:  I have very little to warn you about in this story… I believe I used all of one word of profanity for those of you that try to avoid looking at such a thing._

~~~~~~~

A mans voice: Hallo? 

Duo: Hello, Mr. Starwind?

Mr. Starwind: Yes.

Duo: Hi, this is Duo, from Winner & co. and I'm conducting a short survey concerning our current events.  Are _you _aware of the current war between the colonies and the earth?

Mr. Starwind: Yes. 

Duo: Good. Do you or do you not support the colonies cause?

Mr. Starwind: Yes, yes I do.

Duo: uh huh, and are you a current citizen of L3?

Mr. Starwind: Yes.

Duo: Ok, just two more questions.  Are you married?"

Mr. Starwind: No way!

Duo: Um hm ok and are you between the ages of 18 and 40?"

Mr. Starwind: **Frowns**Yes.

Duo: Great!  Well thank you very much for helping me out with this survey! And! Just for helping me out, I actually get you enter your name into a drawing for a complimentary vacation to earth.  Now, I'm just looking at a computer generated list here and I have the first name of Gene is that you?"

Gene Starwind: Yes . . . Um Earth?"

Duo: Oh yes.  Just for helping us out Winner enterprises has put together a weekly drawing for you so that you might get the chance to go to earth.

Gene Starwind: Oh

Duo: Well, thank you very much once again for helping me out and I wish you great luck in the drawing and a wonderful evening.

Gene Starwind: You too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Woman's voice: Hello, I listen to Lord Ii palazzo? 

(To anyone that doesn't live in the north west there is a radio contest were you answer the phone saying "I listen to Jack" and hope you win a bunch of money…just a side note.)

Wufei: Uh heh, Hi is this Ms. Excel?"

Excel: Yep!

Wufei: Hi, This is Wufei from Winner & Co. and I'm calling to conduct a survey about our current events.  Do you-

Excel: Where did you get my name?

Wufei: O.O Huh?

Excel: Where did you get me name? **Twitch**

Wufei: Uh off of a computer generated list, But as I was saying-

Excel: And where did the computer get my name?

Wufei: Um I'm not sure, ma'am.

Excel: You're NOT SURE!

Wufei: I'm sorry ma'am I could get my-

Excel: Well take me name off any list you may have!  And never call here again!" **Click**

. . .**twitch** . . **_.**Twitch**_**

Man's voice: Hello?" 

Wufei: Hello, Mr. Onizuka?

Onizuka: uh-huh.

Wufei: Uh, hi this is Wufei from Winner & co. and I'm conducting a short survey concerning our current events.  Are _you _aware of the current war between the colonies and the earth?

Onizuka: War?

Wufei: Yes sir.  There is a war that is happening as we speak.

Onizuka: Oh…Oh yeah I knew that.

Wufei: Uh ok.  So do you or do you not support the colonies cause?

Onizuka: Which cause?

Wufei: The cause having to do with the war what other cause are you thinking about?

Onizuka: Oh…I was just making sure you knew.  No I don't support the cause…

Wufei**_: **Blink**_** you _don't?_

Onizuka: No!  I mean what kind of person was support that sort of cause, ya know.

Wufei: No.**_**Twitch** _**I don't know, I could be one of those people… so Elaborate." _Doesn't have a supervisor to smack him for being rude_

Onizuka: _out raged _No way!  Those sick fucks with their camera's and illegal footage of high-school girls are becoming telemarketers, now!  Dude what has this world come to…First you turn a corner and get mugged now you pick up and phone and your harassed.  Gah." **_**laughter . . . Hang up**_**

Wufei: AHHH!!! **Slams phone down** that's it! You **points at Mr. Onizuka's name and address** Mr. Onizuka!  You're going on **_THE_** list…your _dead_!!!

Duo: Uh man, you just gotta relax.  The tenser you are the more…List?

Wufei: Yes I'm making a list…

Duo: **stare**

Wufei: Continues That way I can go back to them later, on my day off and make them pay for making me suffer.

Duo: Man, you take this way to seriously.

Wufei: Grrrr

Duo: Your insane.

Wufei: In-sa-ne?  **Pause** Ok…

Duo: Ok?

Wufei: Ok **writes something down**"

Duo: o….k?

Wufei: You're on the list, now.


End file.
